


Thumbs Up

by Lethologicaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 70's rock, AC/DC - Freeform, Black Sabbath - Freeform, David Bowie - Freeform, Elton John - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hitchhiking, Journey, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Major That 70s Show Inspired, Queen - Freeform, Rey is NOT a hippie, Star Wars - Freeform, The Doors - Freeform, There's no room for ABBA, she's just a girl who likes Led Zeppelin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethologicaa/pseuds/Lethologicaa
Summary: 19 year old Ben Solo jumps in his Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser, and does not expect seeing that girl beside the road holding her thumb up to him.





	1. Going To California

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and I'm really nervous. I've been wanting to write for so long but I kept holding it up because I couldn't convince myself that I'd have the balls to do this. Well what changed is that I finally grasped them and shook it till I had enough energy to hop on this bandwagon. Anyway hopefully you've seen That's 70's Show on Netflix because I did and i got inspired. Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 70’s ya’ll
> 
> Going To California- Led Zeppelin

10:30 PM. June 20th, 1976. Ben Solo was driving his Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser in rural Utah. He had to get away—desperately. He only knew he had to get to fucking California. Only because his Uncle lived there. And he really didn’t have any more relatives in other states. In Utah, there was his parents. His fucking snob parents. 

He couldn’t believe them. What they did was the last fucking straw. How could you tell your only child that they were kicking them out. For a reason Ben Solo could not fucking understand. They were going to travel the world. Europe, Asia, South America, and Africa. Han Solo and Leia Organa will travel the world without their son. They will use the money that was left from the enrollment of Ben’s college. Leaving him to spend the next four years in a dorm, while they were in some fucking exotic country. Hell fucking no. He made sure when they left to the airport that he took the Vista Cruiser, took the money that was left in the envelope and packed it into his bag, and formulated his plan to sunny California. 

It was spontaneous. And Ben sure was never really spontaneous. He lacked some of the characteristics his parents had. He’s all but glad that he’s nothing like them. At least in personality. But in physical appearance, you could tell he was their son. He was abnormally tall, like his father. But recently he was on the verge of passing his height by a couple of inches. The old man was shrinking. And for Ben, growing very quickly was worryingly weird for his age, being at 19. Most of the people he went to school with were a head shorter than him. His nose from his father, raven locks from.. his grandfather? It was a family mystery. And his eyes from his mother, from what he was told. 

His original plan was to leave earlier, but he would have to face his parents. He would have to confront them about his parting and he just couldn't imagine the face his father would make. And Ben could only guess it would be a scowl. And he could deal with that. But if he saw his mother, he would have doubts. He didn’t have a choice left. And it had been easier to bare. That’s why he waited until he dropped his parents off at the airport. He was still fucking pissed at them, but he held his mother a little too long. He knew this would probably be the last time he would hold her in his arms. He loved her. So he only gave a brief hug to his father and left without turning back. 

Now on the road, with his Led Zeppelin t-shirt with flared jeans, he was determined to go to California. And he won’t rest until he’s there. Well, only to stop for gas.

He was driving on a two lane road surrounded by trees. He wasn’t surprised he didn’t see any cars pass him by. 10 PM in Utah was like 2 AM. Nobody would probably be awake. He turned the volume up to hear Robert Plant’s vocals screaming from his cassette player.

His headlights proved him wrong when they shone on an arm sticking out of the right side of the road. They were...hitchhiking. Their thumb was up. He was about seven feet away when he started to see the figure. It was a girl. Should he just leave? He answered his own question when he lightly put his foot on the brake.

He stopped to let the girl in. She gracefully slid in the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt before turning her gaze to him. His mouth agape.

The girl was smiling at him with her pearly white teeth. Her large hazel eyes piercing him like the sunshine. Her tan skin peppered with freckles. Oh how he instantly wanted to kiss every single one. Her wavy hair sat on her shoulders. She was wearing a fucking Joy Division t-shirt tucked into high waisted jeans. And black and white converse. This might just be the girl of his dreams.

“Hi.” She said. In an British accent. What the fuck.

Ben could only gape like an idiot. He cleared his throat and said, “Hi. Uh...where to?” He stumbled his words. Idiot.

“Oh well I don’t know if it’s a hassle but… could you take me to California… I’ve never done this before so.. it’s fine if it’s too far.” She said softly.

He made a mental note to thank the gods who blessed him. “Oh you’re going to California… it so happens that I am too.”

She grinned at him. Her pearly whites brighting the inside of his damn car. Fuck.

“Well okay then that’s lucky...oh my names Rey Niima.” She held up her hand at him.

Rey. “Rey, I’m Ben Solo.” He shook her hand and swore he felt electricity jolt through his systems when they made contact. This girl was really desperate. Maybe she was Like him. Leaving this god awful state.

They retracted their hands apart after a moment. She seemed to linger a brief moment as she pulled away. Making his throat bob.

He grinned stupidly at her before starting the ignition and gradually sped through the narrow road. He all but felt lightheaded after that interaction.

He risked to turn his head to her again. And she was staring at him. She jumped and looked at the passing trees outside the window. He couldn't seem to keep his gazes away from her she was too beautiful to be true. He started to talk to her while keeping half of his focus on the road.

“Joy Division. Nice.” He said.

“Huh..? Oh! Yeah haha thanks. I like yours too. Led Zeppelin.” She smiled at him and blushed. “They’re one of my favorite bands.” 

“Thanks, they’re mine too...Speaking of bands, wanna listen to something?” He pointed at his cassette player on the dashboard. 

She nodded her head at him. He pointed at the glove department, “There’s some other cassettes in there if you want to choose.”

“Okay.” She opened the department and shuffled through the cassettes. He heard her mumbling the names quietly. He didn’t see what she picked when he heard the department close. His eyes were fixed on the road. He heard the click of the cassette player open, then close. A moment later, his ears were filled with Going to California. 

She smiled at him when he turned his head to her. And he smiled back before fixing his gaze to the long, empty road. He felt the tips of his ears flush with pink.

I’m so fucked.

***

Rey had never tested her luck at all in life before. She’d had always thought that there was no such thing. She was left at a dark alley by her mother, from what she was told by social services. That alone did not give her much hope. 

To add to that, she lived with her foster parent, Unkar Plutt for literally most of her life. And he was a living hell. For some reason, Social Services couldn’t see what kind of an asshole he is. He’d threaten her if she didn’t do her chores everyday. Surprisingly he had never laid a finger on her. And she thanked the gods for that. She would never live with herself if he had. 

But something had changed recently. Rey was growing. She was no longer the awkward, planky, sixteen year old girl. As soon as she turned seventeen, her breasts were peaking and curves were starting to show from the tights shirts she wore. 

Rey had been cleaning the dishes when Unkar came in from his daily outing. “Girl, I said to wash those dishes two hours ago?” He had said.

“I am right now.” Rey said without looking at him.

“Why didn’t you do them earlier.” He stepped closer to her.

She didn’t answer him.

“Look at me.” Unkar said threateningly.

She turned the sink off and slowly turned to meet his gaze.

When their gazes met, he slapped her across the cheek. That had been the last straw for Rey.

Anger she never had felt so much before gathered inside her that made her push Unkar back as hard as she could muster. He fell to the floor as she made a break for the back door and sprinted her way into the forest. Shaking with fear as she heard him call her name and follow behind.

A couple minutes into the run, Rey had hoped she lost Unkar through the forest. She didn’t hear his boots crunch leaves anymore. It was just the end of sunset. She was running out of daylight. And she did not want to stay in the forest at dark. Her converse and jeans weren't doing quite so well with all of the running she had been doing. But she couldn't stop. Even though she knew that the fat bastard couldn’t keep up with her. She thanked the gods silently for his large body. 

She kept running, her adrenaline taking up her system. She kept running straight ahead, not daring to look back. She contemplated on stopping and surveying her surroundings when she saw a streetlight in the distance. It was faint, but it was there. It’s orangely shimmer was like a beacon to her. She sped up until she reached on the side of a two lane road, lit by the orange street light.

Rey stood still for a moment before simultaneously panting and bending to put her palms on her knees. Once she had caught her breath, she slowly turned around behind her, heart beat increasing. She stared at thick forest and suddenly grew fear for it. She felt like she had just ran a 10k in less than an hour. The weird thing was she wasn’t sweating as much she would have thought she would. She felt little beads forming on the top of her forehead. She wiped them away. She turned back around and focused all her senses around her. Her feet hurt so she sat criss crossed on the grass in front of the lanes.

The slight breeze of summer traveling through her hair, making it float softly around her. The trees swaying ever so slightly too. She could feel the damp grass soaking the bottom of her jeans as she shifted her left leg under her right. Once she felt comfortable, she focused her gaze on the streetlight across the other side of the two-lane road. It had begun to flicker softly while giving light to the forest behind it. 

She considered her options next. A definite no to turning back around to Unkar Plutt. She already dealt with his ass for 10 years. That’s more than enough for her. She thought about crossing the road to continue through the forest. But her fear trickled into the sight of the dark spooky forest across from her. She gulped. Okay no thank you. She looked to the right of her and followed her gaze to the long flat road to the distance. It looked like she would have to walk for a while. And she was simply too tired from running, so that was a no. She only knew that she had to leave the state before Social Services would probably search for her. Well, she doesn’t know about that because she would be turning 18 in July. She could be free to be on her own and have no worries about SS being constantly on her back.

She grumbled as she untangled her legs to her chest and hugged herself, when Suddenly recalling a conversation she overheard some of the kids at the Social Services office. They had babbled about the knicks of California and all its glory. From what she heard, it was heaven on this earth. And where you could be your own person without any judgement of the people around. Unlike the people of Utah. The population consisted of white class jerks who took religion too seriously. At least that what Rey thought. Anyway, right then, California sounded very much like a good idea. But she hasn’t have a fucking clue as to how she would get there. She’d already considered her options. Well… there was one other option. 

As if on cue, and before she could contemplate further about it, she heard the faint sound of an engine nearing from the left side. Rey does not have a choice. Either she sits still and let’s the car drive pass, or get her ass up and thrust her thumb up in front of her. 

The headlights of the car started to show. She inhaled and exhaled before standing up and put her thumb up in front of her. Before she knew it, the car slowed down and stopped in front of her so she could get in.

And when she met the drivers gaze she did a double take. Holy fuck.


	2. Slow Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I managed to post another chapter in under a week. Thanks to everyone who gave kudos. It warms my fat heart dearly.
> 
> Slow Ride- Foghat

They made small talk for a couple of hours into the drive. They talked about their favorite bands, food, books, games, cars. Any topic that wasn’t too personal. Ben tried to edge his way to know about Rey’s business without seeming to be some kind of molestor. The thought alone made Ben sick. So he respected whether or not she decides to let him on her situation.

Ben had never talked to one person so much in his life. He felt uncomfortable in small conversations with other people. And it was strange how much he was talking with Rey. He wasn’t good with girls in general. But with Rey, he felt easy, even comfortable around her. He was afraid to get separated with her. Maybe he could convince her to stay with him, without being too clingy.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to go to California?” Ben timidly asked.

She sighed before saying, “I just need to get away from here…”

“Oh...I understand...I am too. Like running away from my parents.” Ben responded.

She looked at him. “I don’t have parents. They left me in an alleyway for Social Services to pick me up.” She laughed. “Those bastards don’t do shit.” She shifted her gaze back to the window.

“Oh I’m sorry...are you okay?” Ben asked while making a right turn to another long lane. He grimaced when he heard himself say that. She doesn’t need his pity! He wouldn’t be surprised if she asked to stop the car so she could get out and run away from him.

She smiled softly, “I am now.”

Ben felt the tips of his ears pink again. He grinned stupidly at her before returning his gaze to the narrow road. He would want to get used to this forever. 

Rey changed the cassettes everytime the song ended. And he didn’t mind. He loved her taste in music. It was something he could never understand. Most the girls in Utah were into ABBA or Dolly Parton. Whenever he heard their songs he got sick to his stomach. He was glad Rey wasn’t like them. She was incredibly hot just for that reason.

It was her turn to make small talk. “What about you? Why are you going to California?”

“Well like I said before, I’m getting away from this god awful place like you. My parents are traveling the world, literally, without me. And they planned to do this when I leave for college.” He scoffed. “They were just waiting to get rid of me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Rey said softly.

Ben glanced at her twice before scoffing. “Believe me, they have been ignorant to me my whole life. I wish I was an orphan like you. Your lives are more special.”

Rey looked at him for a moment. “Ben, I like you, but you don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said

He snapped his head toward her. What.

Then, he almost crashed into a speed limit pole he didn’t see. He swerved and dodged it just barely hitting it and making the car screech to take its place in the right lane again. He thanked the gods there were no cars around.

He noticed Rey gripping the car handles on the ceiling when he turned to ask if she was okay.

“I’m fine.” She gasped.

“I’m sorry I- you said you liked me?” Ben remembered.

She let go of the car handle and evened her breath. “Yeah...you’re really nice. Obviously for the ride.. but you’re easy to talk to. I’ve never really had friends before…” Rey said.

“I’ve never had a real friend too.” Ben said. “Maybe we could be friends, together.”

“Together.” Rey repeated.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her, lost in her beautiful face.

Rey cleared her throat. “Maybe you should keep your eyes on the road.” She lifted an eyebrow at him.

He knitted his brows before his eyes grew wide and fixing his gaze to the road again. “Huh. Oh! yeah sorry.” He felt his face flush. He needed air. He motioned for Rey to rotate the manual window crank so she could feel the wind as he rotated his halfway. 

That didn’t work because her hair waved past her face as she put her head outside the window. And she looked like a fucking goddess. He kept stealing glances, feeling like he would miss a tiny detail at any moment. He studied her ears. They were tiny and just adorable, like her, he thought. Focus on the road dumbass!

He snapped his gaze to the road, blinking a few times. Ben couldn’t believe himself. He’s never been so awestruck about anyone in his life. He needed to get his act together before he got them into an accident.

Rey kept her head slightly out of the window for a couple minutes before rotating the window up and letting her head fall back on the headrest. Her hair slightly frizzy from the wind. She could be beautiful in any condition, Ben decided.

It was when an Aerosmith song ended that Rey’s stomach grumbled wildly. She grinned sheepishly at him. “Sorry I’m a little famished.”

“Yeah I’m a little hungry too. We should get something to eat. What would you like?” At this point, they traveled to south Nevada. And they were on a busy four lane road. They had just got into the city streets after driving a long while on two lane roads. Ben didn’t plan for it but they were soon to approach Las Vegas.

“I don’t know I guess whatever’s close.” Rey said.

“I’ve never been here before so let’s just drive until we see something.” Ben responded. He drove through the city streets until they approached a welcoming sign of Las Vegas. His eyes grew wide with curiosity. He’d only seen the gambling city in postcards from his father when he was away here. Ben never understood why his father couldn’t just come home instead of sending a postcard for his birthday. His 16th birthday was spent eating cake at home and reading his father’s postcard from this very city he was driving into right now. Even now, he could feel the familiar emotion of envy turn into frustration that would soon lead to anger. 

But he knew that with Rey here, he would have to give her anything she desired, even if it was to his dismay. So when he looked back at her, catching her reaction as she looked at the huge flashing welcoming sign of Las Vegas, he decided that he would stick with her wherever she wanted to go. He would hate to send her a postcard from some empty city.

“Hey look! There’s a diner over there. Do you want to go?” Rey pointed out of the window next to her. 

“Yes let’s” Ben said as he made a right turn to enter the parking lot.

***

Ben was tall. When he opened the car door for her and she stood up, she had to crane her neck to look at him in the eye and mumble a thanks. She observed his seemingly long legs sitting down in the driver’s seat, she just didn’t think he would be that high.

He insisted on getting a booth. So they could sit across from each other. And an excuse to look at each other without complications. Rey was in the mood of something sweet so she ordered a milkshake, while Ben asked for a coke.

Rey sipped her strawberry milkshake while stealing glancing across the booth to Ben. They made eye contact for a moment before Rey spoke up.

“Um so...have you been to California before?” Rey said.

He looked at her. “Oh um yeah once or twice ago. My parents took me to visit my uncle who lives in San Francisco. That’s where I’m going.” You could come too.

“Oh.” She nodded. Idly stirring her straw in her shake. The conversation was slowly dying and Rey was determined to keep it up. Turned out Ben did too.

“Can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it...if you want…” Ben asked her.

She sipped her milkshake. “Sure.”

“Why were you on the road? Where I picked you up.” He asked

Oh. She didn’t exactly dread this. She just wanted to avoid the topic because...well actually, she honestly doesn’t know anymore. Ben was genuine. He was kind, smart, handsomely beautiful—no doubt—...but she wanted him to respect her. Normal girls don’t hitchhike. Hitchhiking was considered to be a freaky thing to do, according to some of the girls she went to school with. 

Rey wasn’t like them at all. She wasn’t absolutely thin and curvy like the popular girls were. She was average height and weight. And brunette. And she would be lying if she didn’t think that they were much more attractive to boys than people like her. The result to that was being bullied from the coterie of cheerleaders and jocks. 

So Rey kept to herself most of her school career. Because she didn’t have time to care about of her appearance. She’d been working hard to get her grades in place and getting her scholarship. Well, now that she proabably isn’t going back to Plutt’s, there’s no way she could get her letters from the colleges she applied to. 

She inwardly sighed before answering Ben. No more hesitation. “I was running away from my foster father. I didn’t know where I was going. I just ran straight and never looked back. Then I ran onto the road, and to you.” She kept her gaze on the half full pink shake in front of her.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand placed on top of her. She flicked her gaze from her milkshake to the warm, dark eyes in front of her.

“You’re not alone anymore.” His deep voice said to her.

“Neither are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much “plot” happened here. But we’ll dive into it in the next few >:) Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, I had to put in that Moonrise Kingdom reference...*sigh*
> 
> Let me know if you liked! :)


	3. Paranoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird that 20 years ago today, That 70’s Show, premiered.
> 
> Paranoid- Black Sabbath

Not long after they finished their food, they were back to driving down the seemingly never ending two lane roads. Surprisingly, Ben was not a bit tired, it was only 3am and he was running on excitement.

Rey seemed to be at least a bit more comfortable around him. She told him about her days in the foster home and her experiences with social services. And every time she talked about her loneliness, Ben wanted to stop the car and hug her until she falls asleep. And damn whatever car may come from behind them. They could drive around.

But he didn’t do that. He gripped the steering wheel until his hands felt numb. How could someone just throw away something so precious as her. He would find whoever laid a finger on her, and make them pay, if he could. 

Ben never felt so many urges to care for someone in his life. It almost scared him how much he would protect Rey with his life. It was like something awoke in him. His caring side. As much as he was self reliant in the past, it wouldn’t compare to how much he absolutely would do anything to make Rey satisfied.

It would make Ben satisfied to know that Rey is too.

But that stupid logical part of his brain whispered to him that Rey would never care for him. That she was just using him to get to her destination. Nobody just as beautiful as Rey would care for him. Nobody thought about him. Not even Re-

His mind was interrupted by a slight weight on his shoulders. He turned and saw Rey’s head lying on his shoulder. She was quietly snoring from her sleep. 

He smiled and wrapped his hand around her and turned his attention to the road ahead of him. He didn’t stop his grin from showing.

***

Rey woke up from a warm hand shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and was met with another pair of beautiful pair of eyes.

“Hey. We’re here. Well actually at the Golden bridge.” Ben said.

Rey rubbed her eyes and scooted from her seat to stand up. She yawned as closed her door. She turned to look to the side of her and was met with an overlook of the a red humongous bridge. Her jaw was agape.

“This is where your uncle lives?” Rey gasped.

Ben chuckled. “No I figured it would be nice for you to get the uh..California experience, I guess.”

Rey walked closer towards where other Californians were standing and admiring the view. Not only has she seen such a beautiful structure, she was taken aback how in-style the people were. One group of two girls and two boys who were sitting on the back of a pickup truck, blasting music from a boombox, that made Rey want to do air guitar. The two girls laughed at the guys who undoubtedly made a really good joke to make the girls holler and slap the sides of their truck. Based on their attire--tight tube top, high waisted shorts, and wooden clogs--Rey could infer that they were just looking to fool around.

They were also huddles of people scattered around the park area of the viewpoint. Couples, families, but mostly teenagers in their funky decade 70’s outfits. Rey doesn’t know for sure, but she overheard someone asking something from someone... She wasn’t going to dwell on it.

Rey looked over her shoulder to see Ben towering behind her, scanning the place like she was. She smiled and reached for his arm to drag him closer to the ledge over the view.

She sighed in content as she snuggled into his side when he moved his arm around her shoulder. 

“I wish I could stop this moment and make it last forever.” Rey mumbled.

“Me too. I don’t really want to go to Luke’s.”

“Where else would we stay?”

“I don’t know. We could rent a room at a hotel…” Ben sighed.

“Ben.” Rey huffed in amusement.

“Yeah, I guess we’re stuck with the old hippie fart.”

Rey looked up at him. “Your uncle is a hippie? Wait how old is he?”

“Luke is...53 now…” Ben trailed off.

Rey imagined an old man dressed in ragged clothes holding two fingers up. Rey was eager to get know the man. She’s never known an actual “hippie” based on her minimal adventures in Utah.

Rey grinned. “Well he can’t be that bad.” She giggled and turned back to look at the bridge once again. She heard Ben chuckle. 

“He actually works as a yoga instructor and goes to rallies all the time.”

Rey burst out laughing. She couldn’t contain herself. She just couldn’t believe a man like that was related to Ben. “Oh my god we need to go meet him now!” She grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the car.

***

Ben wasn’t surprised when Luke answered the third time he knocked on it. He also was prepared to get the whiff of marijuana as Luke invaded his space when he finally answered the door. What he was surprised at is when he just looked at Rey, idly scratching his beard.

Ben cleared his throat and spoke up. “Luke I’d like you to meet Rey. Rey this is my uncle Luke.”

Rey smiled brightly and offered her hand at Luke. Which he just stared at for a moment. Ben furrowed his brows and grew a bit irritated at Luke’s unrecognizable demeanor.  
Luke narrowed his eyes before saying, “Who is the most influential person to you?” He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Rey’s brows burrowed and she glanced at Ben wearing a disgusted face. He turned to her and shrugged. And what he heard next coming out her mouth, made Ben’s jaw drop.

Rey picked her chin up and crossed her arms. “Betty Friedan because she sparked the second wave of feminism and spent most of her life to establish women’s equality, making her as one, of many of the people who gave a damn about equality in our society.”

Ben could have kissed her right then and there.

After a moment of silence and intense staring between Luke and Rey, Luke slowly grinned from ear to ear and gave Rey an almost cardiac arrest from the pressure of Luke’s tight hug. He chuckled and pulled back, which Rey took the effort to catch her breath again. 

“Oh kid I like you.” He turned to Ben--who still seemed to be frozen in place-- “She’s a keeper. Now, come in, come in, I have some organic herbal tea that if you would like some” He pushed Rey and Ben inside of his mobile trailer home that was next to three others just like his. 

Ben threw an apologetic face to Rey. He’d never been so humiliated in his life. 

“Well, it’s not that big, but it’s enough to mediate in.” Luke said in his shared gravelly voice with Ben’s mother. Which weirdly soothed him. No, he was angry with his parents, he can’t be missing them right now. 

Luke started to show Rey the rest of his home, while Ben followed.

Luke’s trailer didn’t really change except for a new bohemian styled rug that laid under a small coffee table in front of a mustard colored sofa. Which still had a questionable stain on it’s side, Ben avoided it at all costs. He would either sit in the foldable chair that sat next to the couch and the tall red lamp. Ben still had to duck his head down to enter the kitchen’s entrance, much to his burden. The kitchen then led to a short hallway with only one door at the end. 

Luke then trotted back to the kitchen to make them tea, while telling them to make themselves comfortable. Ben winced when he added a ‘but not too comfortable’ joke. Ben was slowly regretting to suggest to stay here.

Ben led Rey to the living room and looked down at her. “I’m really sorry for that...Luke can be prickled ass sometimes.”

Rey giggled. “It’s okay. He’s really cool. Although it was kind of weird when he asked that question.” 

“Can I just say that was really hot what you said.” Ben couldn’t stop his mouth in time. He covered his mouth and felt his face flush.

Rey smirked. “Oh really.”

“Sorry- uh- that just kind of-”

“It’s ok Ben. I don’t mind.”

“I’m not trying to be rude but, how did you know about her?- I mean Betty Friedan.” Ben asked, hoping to not offend her in her awareness of society’s controversy.

“It’s fine. I spent almost all of my time in the public library. I would read the newspaper everyday and I read about Betty’s action a few years ago. I was so interested in her that I read The Feminine Mystique to where I just educated myself on its importance. Really, it was my only connection to the real life while I was stuck in a tiny town.” Rey shrugged. 

Ben frowned as he registered her words. “Rey-“

“Here you guys go.” Like announced as he came into the living room, interrupting Ben, while carrying a tray with three mugs, some sugar packs, cream, three spoons, and a steaming teapot. “I didn’t know how you y’all like your tea so I just brought a few things to let you choose.”

Rey turned around and accepted the already poured in tea bag in the mug from him before sitting down on the sofa and grabbing one sugar packet. Ben mumbled a thanks and took his mug along with a sugar packet and one cream. He sat down next to Rey as Luke made himself comfortable on the foldable chair.

“So, Ben, your mother didn’t tell me anything about this visitation from you..” Luke said as he sipped his straight tea.

Ben stopped stirring his spoon and placed it on the tray. “About that…”

Luke furrowed his brow. Ben told him his story of why he showed up on Luke’s steps alone with a girl he’s growing attached to, hoping that he would understand and wouldn’t tell his parents.

When he finished his summarized story, he watched Luke place his mug on the coffee table, his expression unreadable. 

“Ben… I don’t know if I can keep this from my sister, your mother. And everyone else. It’s not my place to keep you here without anyone knowing.”

“That-that’s exactly what I thought you would fucking say.” Ben forced his half empty mug on the coffee table, moving his fingers to his temples. “Uncle, please, I told you I just can’t deal with them right now… please just let me stay here until the summer ends...I’ll-i’ll figure something out.”

Rey placed her empty mug on the coffee table as well. She moved rubbed her hands awkwardly on her knees.

Luke sighed. “You know I love my sister, so I just can’t imagine how betrayed she’d be if I let you stay here without notifying her.”

“And what. What would she do? Fly here to California and pinch my fucking ears? She won’t even be here when I go to college..” Ben’s parents said they’d visit him and help him move into the dorms if the university at the beginning of the school year. Then they would return to their travels all while Ben sulked around, feeling miserable.

Luke groaned. After a minute of scratching his head and beard, he looked at Rey. “What about you? Where’re you going?”

Oh shit. Ben looked at Rey.

She froze. Her thumbs stopped toying with the side of her jeans as she looked shyly at the the two of them. 

“Rey could I talk to you for a sec?”

She looked at Ben before nodding her head and standing up with him leading her to the kitchen.

“Rey, you haven’t told me where you wanted to go, and it’s for you to decide if you want me to drive you anywhere.” Ben said seriously.

Rey bit her lip—which Ben struggled to not linger his eyes on—as she looked up at him under her eyelashes. 

“Ben...when I said I wanted to go to California, I was desperate to leave anywhere, and I heard about how great it was and I was just so intrigued. So… I have nowhere else to go…”

Ben marveled at the the thought how lucky he was for giving her a ride. So he gathered the courage, hoping he wants to blunt to say next.

“Stay here-if you want, I mean—if, if that’s what you would like?” He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment.

Rey looked at him as she seemed to be thinking about his offer.

Ben suddenly grew fearful. “You know what never mind, that’s creepy, I’m such a creep-“ Rey grabbed his hand, making his eyes blow wide in shock.

“I would love to stay with you, Ben.” Rey confessed.

And damn if his stomach made flips as he grinned at her. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I’m already having the most fun in my life around you.” Rey beamed at him.

Seriously why was his whole body reacting in a way he wasn’t comfortable with. But right then he just couldn’t hide his happiness.

He hugged her and breathed her sent in, even if her shirt smelled like a local thrift shop, he would get used to it.

“I’m having so much fun with you too.” He said to her as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

When they pulled back, Rey pointed at the sink.

“Why does your uncle have a stash of cannabis in his sink?”

Ben outright hollered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The hippie trend is really more in the 60s but I just couldn’t decide what I wanted Luke to be other than a hippie, which really fit him :)
> 
> -I obvi had to sort of make Rey feminist. She ain’t shallow.
> 
> -we’ll get to meet more characters soon and I’m too excited
> 
> -let me know if you liked :)


	4. You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet- Bachman-Turner Overdrive

He was fuming when he barged into the security office double doors. Since office hours was closed the time the girl left, he planned on drive there as soon as they opened, when he couldn’t keep up with her in the forest. Which he planned on keeping to himself. 

Out of all the things she’d done, this was beyond stepping over the line. She was a burden in his life, no matter how much she had taken care of his chores, she was a complication. Almost always asking questions to borrow his possessions from his garage. Even when that was they only time they would ever exchange words to each other, it made him annoyed as hell.

He reached the front desk to a middle aged secretary. “May I help you?”

“Yes I talked to Mr. Snoke this morning on the phone, he told me to come to his office.” He answered.

“Your name please?” She asked.

“Plutt, Unkar Plutt.”

The woman skimmed down a list of names on her notepad with her pen before stopping and mumbling an “Ah” and pressing an intercom button. It gave a beep, signaling Mr. Snoke to answer the call.

A static, low voice answered, “Yes?”

“Mr. Plutt is here to see you.”

“Bring him in.” The voice said.

The secretary got up off her chair and gestured for Plutt to follow her through the hall. He followed the woman until she knocked on a door. On it, it had a golden sign that confirmed it was James Snoke’s office. 

He mumbled a “Thank you” before the lady shut the door for him, leaving him alone with Snoke, who was seated behind a large wooden desk. The whole office was quite immaculate. Pristine bookshelves with no sign of dust. Walls white and bland, with no artwork of any kind, or windows. The carpet even seemed to be glimmering under the artificial light. 

“Mr. Plutt, please, sit down.” Mr. Snoke gestured to the seat across from him for Plutt to take.

Plutt gulped and nodded as he took his seat. The air suddenly became too thick to breathe in. Plutt has only ever stepped foot into his office twice, making this the second time.

The first was when he adopted the girl. He had been on the verge about it. He needed someone to do his chores around his house while he was away at work. Being a 24 hour engineer took so many restless nights, and it came to the point where he had a termite infestation at his home, since he hadn’t had time to clean the house. So he considered to hire a maid. When he did, the maid had ransacked his house. The memory had been carved into his head still made him wince. He had lost a shit ton of money, and sued her. But the case never worked since he couldn’t afford to do such an action.

Then, his coworker had told him how he had simply adopted a child and used them to tidy his house. Plutt thought it was a foolish thing to do, but his house was already, once again, on the verge to get an infestation again, he had no choice. He begrudgingly contacted his lawyer that he wanted to adopt and made a fake sob story to convince him to forward Plutt a Social Service agent. He got in touch with Snoke and chose a child for him, and told him he could sign the official papers in his office, and pick up a kid, who he thought was named Ray. But he had already signed the papers, carelessly, when he was met with a little girl, whose name was “Rey, with an e.” 

Now ten years later, at the same office, but with a different reason. 

“Is there something you would like to discuss?” Mr. Snoke asked.

Plutt didn’t hesitate to state the situation his was in at that moment. “The gir-Rey, she ran away. I tried to run after her but she escaped before I could see which way she went.”

Mr. Snoke inhaled and nodded. He reached for the phone and dialed a number Plutt couldn’t catch, and held it to his ear. He rubbed his chin before the line stopped ringing. “Hux, I need you and Phasma. It’s Urgent.” He emphasized the “t” in urgent.

He hung up and looked at Plutt, cold, merciless, eyes striking him. “Not to worry Mr. Plutt, we will find her.” He smiled devilishly.

***

Not long after their private session, Ben and Rey began to compromise with Ben’s uncle, Luke. Who remained with the answer, “That’s not mine” when Ben asked about the stash in the sink. Ben guessed it would’ve been a little wise if he had warned Luke in advance about his coming. But if he had, Luke what gotten through his way to let Leia know what her son was planning. All Ben wanted was some peace and quiet, and it was here, in California, with his conveniently Yoga instructor Uncle. Not that he enjoyed Yoga, he just had always admired the calm, sensible part of his uncle. Minus that teasing, and profusely annoying part of him that had always seem to occur in the afternoons and nights. Save for when his calming manner was at its peak when the birds chirp melodies.

Besides, he would see one student of Luke’s in particular that he could not wait to meet again. 

Ben was only 14 years old when he met Poe, who was five years older than him. He was in awestruck when he watched Poe lead a class with Luke. He was so swift and smooth, and capturing each move that Luke would instruct the other people in the room. Ben had tried to join a class once, but his body was just too awkward and stiff. He cursed his long limbs, and gave up. He was simply too scrawny and long to have a nonchalant ability of Yoga. He took his body as a sign of a forever awkwardness that would stick with him until death. Poe had explained to him that Yoga was something any person could do without trying too hard. It comes naturally, and it’ll flow through you, he’d said. Young Ben wanted to believe his words, but he just couldn’t deny his awkward feelings toward the art. No matter how much he craved the silkiness vibe he was exposed to. 

Having understanding his fault in Yoga, Ben decided to move on when he returned to Utah. Ultimately stashing away his longing for that inner understanding, and focusing on what fit into him. Lo and behold, his discover of rock and roll. Determining to search every inch of his local record store for Rock records, like his favorite, Led Zeppelin.

Ever since, he bobbed his head and pursued air guitar for lengthy guitar solos. 

Now, determined to stick with a literal walking orb of light with the warmest greenish brown eyes, he discussed with his uncle about rules and boundaries living in his trailer for the rest of the summer. There was only a few, since Luke was a bit passive on Ben and Rey’s stay, but he had to enforce them to ease the chaos they he would suspect happen. No confiscation of Luke’s possessions, do not disturb him during his daily hour meditation at 6 PM, and lastly, no shoes in the trailer. And for the hundredth time that day, he wasn’t surprised a bit. Minus the little exchange from Luke and Rey that he witnessed. That would be embedded in Ben’s brain for as long as he lives.

Ben quickly realized that life isn’t too long. That he must cherish the moments he would be with Rey. Of course, they were still a little over the acquaintance stage, but Ben felt like it wouldn’t be long when they would be inseparable friends. Which flushed him with excitement to know everything there is to know about the girl of his dreams.

So when Luke asked what Rey’s first doing was going to be, she answered him with a voice that Ben made sure to also file in his brain. “I’m going to take a shower if it’s that’s alright with you.”

Luke chuckled. “Whatever you want, it’s alright with me. Let me fetch you a towel. Oh and i’m assuming you didn’t bring a change of clothes?”

Rey chewed her lip. “Yeah… I didn’t have time to think about the necessities…”

Ben couldn’t help but frown. She had probably left a lot of her belongings. “You can borrow my clothes, I think I packed a bit more than I anticipated.” He gulped, suddenly thinking if he sounded like a creep.

Rey smiled warmly at him standing up as Luke and Ben followed. “That’d be wonderful. Thank you.”

Ben grinned cheekily. “Well I left my bag in the car--thinking that Luke wouldn’t let us in--so i’ll be back.” He watched as Rey nodded and followed Luke into the narrow hallway. He turned and headed for the entrance door, opening and trotting to his car and fumbling with the lock. Things were looking up for Ben. He grabbed his duffle bag and quickly locked the door, making his way through the gravelly campsite of trailers huddled like a neighborhood. Soaking in the fresh smell of the Californian forest.

This would be, in fact, the best summer of Ben’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every comment and kudo you guys give :)


	5. Dancing Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter so far.
> 
> Dancing Days- Led Zeppelin

Rey never had the luxury of being taken care of because someone actually loved her. She grew up in a foster care that had only thought of her when she either leaving or coming back from a family that didn’t want her anymore. So she was glad when somebody actually wanted her until the day she turned eighteen and was responsible to take of herself. She was all but excited to meet that one person who reviewed her file and thought about her. Someone who would take care of her and make her feel loved. Then she met up with the man who would take her in at age seven, dismissed her gut feelings about him, and bounced out of the hell she put up with since birth. It wasn’t so hard to leave because she wouldn’t miss anyone who she encountered with during her stay.

And it wasn’t long either when she desperately wanted to go back to house.

But right now, she couldn’t place her finger to exactly describe this new feeling with Luke and Ben. To her dismay, they treated her like a princess. Ben had drove her to the city for some shopping t, when she had deliberately refused to that but Ben had told her needed to get some things as well. And boy, did Rey have a lot of fun observing the wacky and funky styles people all around her were embracing. 

It was dress like nobody’s judging. Men in booty shorts, tight shirts, hairy legs, and she would sometimes catch a glimpse of the occasional man who would zoom past her, wearing roller skates. Girls in jumpsuits, afros, five inch heels, impeccably tan skin, and the beauty of their faces whipped in large amounts of makeup. She just watched in awe, all around her were people who carried no humiliation or modesty in their appearance. She couldn’t handle how much she envied their lives. 

And there, over by the fountain of the outlet mall they were at, was a man with dreads, playing with a guitar. And around him were others that looked like him, playing the drum, dancing, and singing.

“Rey.”

She was entranced. They way the men swayed to the beat of the drums and guitar, how they seemed so happy.

“Rey?”

She ripped her eyes away from the men and turned to look next to her. Ben staring at her with a confused expression. 

“Everything good?” Ben asked as he raised one eyebrow.

Rey nodded. “Yeah, sorry..”

“I was gonna say if you wanted to check in here?” Ben pointed to a shop next to them.

“Sure.”

When they entered, Rey was immediately hit with the scent of old and a hint of mint. She scanned the brightly lit thrift shop and the rows of clothes and objects on shelves collecting dust. Ben and Rey were greeted by an old lady who told them that they were welcome to ask any question about the items they had. They nodded and headed to the racks.

Rey led her hands to touch the fabrics that lined up next to themselves. Ranging from colors, prints, and patterns Rey could only dream of. She spotted a particular colorful suit of rainbow and fished for the hanger. 

“Ben.” She turned to him as his eyes were lingering around the clothes.

He turned and instantly reacted to the clown suit Rey held for Ben to see with a toothy grin and a huff of laughter. Which made her stomach flip. 

“I am not buying that Rey.” He said between chuckles and a shake of his head.

“I know I thought it was just funny.” Rey giggled as she thrusted the suit back to its place. 

“I will buy, however, some appropriate clothes for you to wear.” Ben said as he moved hangers to the side.  
Rey glanced and smirked at him before walking to the next aisle of clothes facing across from him. She shifted through the fabrics, reading some that had cheesy lines or popular bands shirts that made Rey want to gag.

“Oh score! Check this out, Rey.” Ben said.

Rey looked up from a shirt she was inspecting and her eyes blew wide when she read saw the Doors shirt Ben held for her.

“Holy shit.” Rey exclaimed.

“Do you want it?”

“What! You should have it! You found it.”

“I already have too many band shirts, you should have it.”

Rey chewed the inside of her lip. If he says so.

Rey smiled warmly. “Thanks.”

Ben grinned before removing the hanger from the shirt and tossing it over his broad shoulder. His broad shoulder, that was unfortunately covered by a plain black t-shirt. Rey couldn’t see the bottom half of his body because of the rack separating them, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t already checked out his firm a-

Cut it out Rey!

She blinked and focused her gaze on the seemingly never ending row filled with the rainbow fabrics. She would need to stop lingering her eyes on Ben, otherwise she’d never get to see the world around her. 

But if she thought about it deeply, she would die happy just by looking at the gentle giant she’s getting easily comfortable with.

***

The slight thrumming of acoustic guitar was heard and the aroma of weed was in the air as Rey entered the trailer with Ben. They had returned after visiting a few more shops that had cheap prices. Rey mostly got plain t-shirts, some jeans, another pair of sneakers, and the Doors t-shirt that Ben found and gave to her. She was still debating to wear it or just worship it for the rest of her life.

“I’m going to put these in the washer. I’m pretty sure Luke left something in the fridge if you’re hungry.” He smiled at her then turned to the laundry room.

Rey managed to keep her sight above his waistline as she watched him go. She shook her head and turned to the kitchen. She opened the yellow fridge to find nothing but a few water bottles and… cabbage? She was pretty sure that was cabbage.

She begrudgingly closed the door and stood there, considering her options. She looked around the table before picking up the music again, and wandered to it’s direction. She walked towards the soft music until she arrived at Luke’s door that was cracked open. Not turning down her curiosity, she braces her hands in the frame, and leaned her eye through to peek inside.

In her peripheral, she saw Luke on a green yoga mat, sitting crossed leg with his hands perched upwards on his knees. He was humming quietly. He looked so peaceful. His silver beard added much more emphasis to his physical character, making him seem like he was the wisest person you would ever meet. And it’s true. Rey had never met anyone like him. 

His clothes, though, suggested that he was a hippie. An aloof, and oblivious trait of them that made them so recognizable and special. Rey sort of admired that. Having no worries and having a saccharine view of the world. Just enjoying the highlife. Speaking of highs, Luke seemed to be in the state now, he was grinning softly and his shoulders were relaxed. A pleasant look on his facial feature. He was on cloud nine.

“What’re you doing?”

Rey jumped out of her skin and whirled begging her, grasping her heart as if it would’ve escaped her chest.

“Jesus Christ Solo don’t do that to me.” She whispered. “I’m not doing anything.”

“It’s ok if you were just looking at Luke.” He peered his head and looked through the crack of the door. “It’s interesting to watch him isn’t it”

She nodded and turned, peeking through and trying to not focus how close he was behind her. His chin was practically touching the very top of her hairs.

“When I was younger, I’d make so much noise just to see if Luke would notice. I clashed pans together, screamed at the top of my lungs, and blasted AC/DC. He didn’t even wince.”

Rey put her fingers on her lips to capture her giggles. And realizing that she probably didn’t have to because of Luke’s heaviness of meditation.  
So she let go of her hands and laughed.

Then she heard Ben chuckle with her. “Hold on.” She at him leave behind her and walk into the living room. She still had her gaze on Luke, when she heard the first chord of Whole Lotta Love come on. It was too loud than Rey would’ve liked, but Rey didn’t care. She wanted to see Luke’s reaction. She laughed and clutched her side from the ache of laughter. 

Suddenly she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist. She was pulled into the expanse of the living room and Ben twirled her through the tune of the rock music. To Rey, the music didn’t fit at all of their dance moves, but she found that she didn’t care. Ben Solo was da icing in front of her, and it was a sight to be remembered. They did air guitar, and screamed “ah” when the “weird” part of the song came. Rey couldn’t stop laughing. Neither could Ben. At one point he spun her at the end of the song, and she ended up pressed against his chest. The turntable kept turning as the record was a single song, and indicated to be turned upside down.

His hands were on her back, warm and gentle. But his eyes were too soft as Rey stared into them. Her left hand grasping his bicep, and her right was just below his black tresses. And if she could, Rey would pause this moment forever.

But she heard a breathy “hello” from her side.

Both Ben and Rey jumped from each other and had a brilliant shade of crimson on their cheeks, both sweaty and panting from the choreography.

Luke chuckled and turned away from them, muttering a “kids”, as he made his way to the kitchen.

Rey nervously giggled. Ben shrugged.

Thankfully, the washer beeped and Ben made his way to the laundry room. Leaving Rey panting for air in the living room.

She removed the vinyl and switched the turntable off and sank on the couch. She was lightheaded, and started to think if she was effected by the aroma of weed because she felt so light and airy that moment. She smiled gingerly at the thought of Ben doing air guitar, deciding that would be the last thing she thought of as she drifted into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I promise we’ll meet the rest of the gang next chapter and go back to our growing conflict. :))


	6. Strutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strutter- Kiss

Ben was surprised to see Rey passed out on the couch. (He shouldn’t have been, though. assuming all the dancing in the living room.) It didn’t bother him one bit. He was just happy seeing her so ecstatic. 

Seeing her on her side, lying on the couch, with her shirt bunched up at the middle of her stomach, revealing a strip of tan skin--Hell, he could even see her belly button-- did things to him that he rather would not admit to anyone. It was a late evening so he just figured he should bring her to her room.

He put away the laundry basket he was holding, and made his way to Rey. He hesitated at first, fearing that if he touched her she would disappear and none this was real. He was proved wrong when she sighed against his chest. Even nuzzling her head against his chest. His legs wobbled dangerously.

Not wanting to drop her, he trotted to her room. He didn’t bother turning on the light so he wouldn’t disturb her sleep. He carefully made his way through the room, the only source of light to guide him was the moon’s white rays through the window. He gently laid Rey inside the covers and tucked her in. He stood for a moment to watch her breathe evenly. Rey’s soft features under the moonlight seemed to enhance her attractiveness. A chill went up Ben;s spine from the realization that he might just love this girl.

Her sigh brought him back to the room, so he walked to the door, lingering his eyes at her one last time, and closing it quietly.

He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and walked back to the kitchen where Luke was, heating a stove for what looked like he was preparing tea. Tea before bed?  
Before Ben could open the fridge, Luke spoke to him.

“I’m going to the studio tomorrow.”

“Hm.” Ben glanced at Luke before opening the fridge to take inventory inside.

“I was thinking you and Rey should come. Poe and Finn will be there. It’d be nice for her to meet new people.”

Ben eyebrows knotted and looked over his shoulder at Luke. “Who’s Finn?”

Luke poured water inside the kettle over the stove and closed the top. “He’s a student and a friend of Poe’s. He joined earlier this year.”

Ben nodded and focused his gaze inside the fridge at a roll of… Cabbage. Seriously Luke? Ben imagined Luke holding the cabbage in his palms and ripping a piece with his teeth like a lion. He giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Uh...nothing.” Ben felt his cheeks go red as he grabbed the water bottle from inside the fridge. 

“Uh okay, so, I’ll tell Rey in the morning about it then. Night.” Ben closed the Fridge and escaped the confused gaze Luke was giving him. He released the chuckle he was holding in when he returned to the safety of his room.

***

“I don’t care. Their debut album will always have a special place in my heart.”

“Wait, so you don’t like their recent album Rocks?”

“It’s...a bit overrated…”

“Oh come on! So what! It’s fucking go-”

“Hey watch the language.” Luke sneered from the counter where he stood munching on an apple.

Ben and Rey were arguing over which Aerosmith album was the best. He brought it up casually after explaining what today’s agenda stored. He soaked in Rey’s gleeful beam at Luke when he chimed about giving her a free lesson at the studio. He had a feeling that Rey wasn’t into that stuff but, what did he know? He was determined to find out more about the angel goddess that tangled her way into his life.

And hell, if he didn’t think how it adorable it was when she slurped her milk from the cereal. She sat across from him, scoffing when her mouth wasn’t full of corn flakes. Unfortunately they couldn’t find sugar to put on it because fuck, Luke doesn’t have shit in his fridge and pantry.

“Rey, I am truly sorry that you’ve made a grave mistake of choice. Rocks is a new revelation, and plus, it totally rocks.” Ben grinned wickedly at his joke, and gulped his orange juice--something actually enjoyable Luke had--and enjoyed Rey’s scowl.

“Whatever, not funny.” Rey narrowed her eyes as she finished her cereal.

“Totally funny.” He chuckled as he watched her get up to walk to the sink and wash her bowl.

“Hey listen kids,” Luke began. Ben saw that he had a warm glint in his eye. “Poe called me earlier today and he invited us to his house. He wanted to catch up with you, Ben.” He said pointing the half eaten apple at him.

“Okay.” Ben shrugged, standing up and emptying the leftover contents of his cereal in the disposal drain. Rey offered to wash his bowl but he politely declined. She shrugged and sat back down on her chair.

“So Luke, what else do you do when you’re not meditating or doing Yoga?” Rey asked, taking a sip from her unfinished orange juice.

Before Luke could answer, Ben chimed in, his voice dripping with mirth.

“He usually busies himself with some green and listens to James Taylor.”

Rey almost spat out her juice.

“Hey! James Taylor is a very nice young man. With enjoyable music too.”

Ben scoffed then laughed along with Rey, who is audibly snorting. How fucking adorable.

“Oh stuff it. We should head out you know or else we’ll get stuck in the traffic.” Luke grumbled as he trotted to the front door, digging through his ragged trousers for his keys.

Ben snickered along with Rey. 

Between laughter, Rey asked, “Really? James Taylor?”

Ben nodded while shaking his shoulders.

“I’m not surprised.” At that, Rey rises from her seat and walks to the outside. “Come on Ben, I wanna meet your friends.” She says as she walks out.

Ben ran a hand through his dark tresses. He watched her, her back covered in black fabric with yellow tour dates from The Doors.

He felt his ears go red when he moved his eyes down her body to her perfect peachy ass.

He cursed and shook his head and headed outside to join Luke and Rey in the car.

***

When Ben would visit, he had always loathed Poe when he would pick up a girl in less than 2 seconds whenever they went to the pier. It was infuriating. Just plain irritating. Ben had once sat next to Poe making out with a girl while he held their cotton candy and corn dogs. And Ben didn’t feel guilty when he had spat onto the girls corn dog. 

Poe was a total womanizer. Any place they would visit, he always managed to fraternize with a girl and convince her it’d be worth it if she hung out with him. Although, Poe was Ben’s only best friend, he would never not hate it when he’d constantly choose a target and attempt to hit bullseye with girls. He made it 100% almost every damn time. 

He was such the womanizer that Ben was shocked how Poe managed to talk to a girl Ben was interested in and tried to talk to her, and failing miserably. He’d gone to the bathroom for a minute, then came back to Poe gazing in her eye, faking that he was in love with her.

So it fucking rattled his brain when they walked into the studio to see Poe gloriously devouring a colored man’s mouth.

Ben almost didn’t notice Rey’s “oh” as he turned to Luke.

“Just friends?”

Luke shrugged and before he could say anything else, Poe yelled out, “Buddy!”

Poe rushed to hug Ben, patting his back and laughing. Ben awkwardly returned the hug.

“Hey Poe how’s it going?” Ben asked after untangling from Poe’s embrace.

“It’s going great man, what about you? Where’s Han and Leia?”

Truthfully he didn’t know. He didn’t pay attention to his mother's rambling about where specifically in the world where they would travel. So he answered the best he could.

“Back home. Anyway, Poe, this is Rey, Rey meet Poe.”

He watched as Rey awkwardly blushed when Poe kissed her knuckles. Poe was already getting on his nerves.

“Nice to meet you Rey.”

“Nice to meet you too.” He smiled brightly before turning to Luke.

“I’ve seen enough of you man.” Poe amusingly said.

Luke rolled his eyes while patting the shoulder of the man that was smooching Poe, and making his way to greet students that had slowly begun preparing their mats on the floor.

“Anyway,” Poe moved to his side to reveal the man. “Ben, Rey, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Finn.”

“Hey nice to meet y’all.” Finn said as he shook both Ben and Rey’s hands.

Ben never dared to miss a glance to Rey, who would always never notice him watch her, while she had the brightest smile he thought wasn’t possible.

His lips quirked up before following Poe and Finn to front of the class. The studio to Ben, hadn’t changed that much from the last time he was here. The studio wasn’t all that large, but also not infinitesimally small as you’d think it’d be for a yoga studio. The first thing you’d notice was the soft blue mat covering the entire floor of the studio. It was strange to Ben how soft it still was. 

When he was younger, he dropped chocolate ice cream on a particular spot somewhere between the seats where you could watch the students practice with their bodies. Making it look like someone had shit there. Luke hadn’t had time to clean and remove the brown stain. Sure, Ben felt a little guilty, but it never failed to make him snicker when others grimaced at the site. Nonetheless, Luke had tried to cover it by placing a chair on top of it. Miserably it failed, and made it worse by the assumption that someone actually had an accident if they sat on the seat.

On the far end of the studio, mirrors swallowed the high walls from side to side. Making it impossible to ignore your reflection wherever you went inside. Ben could see that Luke had started to hang posters that had messages of encouragement on the left side of the wall. To the right, you could stare at the passing cars and a diner from across the street. Luke had complained repeatedly that the honking cars were a burden in meditations. It amused Ben that Luke had an alternative option to settle the studio near the city. While it would have made business bigger, Luke had explained that part of the city would’ve caused a much more hassle than he already was dealing with here. But he said that the donuts from the diner every morning made up for it.

Cutting out from his thoughts, he turned to Rey. “Hey, I would join in with you, but i’m afraid my long legs would collapse at any point. Also because it’s really not for me. But i’m going to sit over there and watch you okay?”

“Oh okay.” Rey nodded.

“Cool, have fun. Normally I would tell you to wack Poe if he lingers his hands on you, but I guess he has someone else to do that on.” Ben grimaced.

“Don’t worry, i’ll be fine.” Rey giggled.

He smiled and turned to look at Poe. “I’m going to sit down.”

“Ok bud.” Poe smiled before walking next to Rey. “Rey, i’m not sure if you’d wanna exercise with jeans.”

“Really?” Rey had a concerned face as she looked down at herself. 

“Shit, how could we forget that?” Ben said, feeling guilty for letting Rey come to yoga in jeans.

“Don’t worry guys. You’d be surprised that this happens a lot with beginners. Come Rey, we have spare leggings in the office and we wash them every week.”

Ben watched Rey and Poe saunter to Luke’s office. He watched students trail into the studio before walking to the seat with the ice cream stain over it. 

“Shit stain.” He murmured to himself, stifling a giggle so the people wouldn’t look at him weirdly. 

He sank onto the chair, running a hand through his dark tresses. Ben suddenly felt nervous at the thought of Rey stretching into bending poses. 

This was going to be an interesting and dreadful hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing in Ben’s POV bc it’s enjoyable to write. But we’re getting Rey’s on the next chapter. I have some of it written, but I have big plans.
> 
> Spoiler alert—Rey’s going to get the experience of her life.


	7. T.N.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben witnesses an uncomfortable scene. Then Rey gets high on life.
> 
> *warning* use of cannabis at the end of the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.N.T- AC/DC

Ben did not have a fucking word in his vocabulary to describe what happened.

 

At one point he had to retreat to the restroom to calm himself down. He tried to read magazines but he just could not focus on the damn words because of the scene in front of him.

 

The class started with simple stretches as Luke instructed the breathing exercises. Poe had Rey get her balance, which made Ben flinch lightly because his hands were on her. He had gripped the edge of his seat to keep resistance from snagging Rey away from him. But he reminded himself that Poe was gay. He was with this Finn guy. 

 

And just when Ben thought it wouldn’t get any worse, Luke showed them to do a balancing stick pose. To which he could see Rey’s bottom in front of him. Luckily she was more than a couple feet away, but he could still make out her fucking  _ panty  _ lines through the leggings. He shifted his elbows on his knees and covered his blushing face with his sweaty palms. His feet crossed over themselves. The fucking chair was too tiny.

 

It didn’t make it better when Rey had fell while doing a tree pose. It was goddamn  _ cute. _

 

He could tell she was merely enjoying this. The apples of her cheeks were high and showing her dimples. Her face was soft yet beaming.

 

The class did many exercises that undoubtedly, made them relaxed and focused. Ben could see it on everyone’s faces and bodies. 

 

They had been doing mild positions and Ben was about to yawn when they suddenly they switched into the most excruciating pose Rey would do that whole session. The class did the standing separate leg stretching pose. And Rey followed, her long legs stretched side to side, bearing her ass as her head peeked in between. He saw her smirk at him. And maybe it was his imagination or how dizzy he was feeling but he could’ve sworn he saw her wink a split second before whipping her body up straight. Her hair flew as she traced her hands up her thighs and hips.

 

He actually  _ whimpered. _

_ She is going to be the death of me. _

 

***

 

It wasn’t long before the class ended. Students rolled their mats, and dried off bits of sweat from their faces. Luke’s techniques looked like it took lots of effort to accomplish. 

 

Rey felt light and relaxed. It was a wonderful feeling she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way. She giggled to herself when she recalled Ben’s face upside down face. She could still tell that he was flustered and could clearly see his crimson face. She couldn’t help but smirk and tease him a little by whipping her hair up and tracing her fingers up. A move she saw on television whenever Plutt was watching. 

 

Poe was gentle and patient with her whenever she messed up or clumsily fell. She couldn’t be anymore grateful. Overall, she’d probably do this again. 

 

“You did great.”

 

She jumped from the voice of Ben behind her. She was caught up in her delicious ice cold water bottle Luke had given her.

She turned around and smiled. “Thanks, I enjoyed it a lot.”

 

They smiled at each other for a moment. Ben was about to open his mouth when Luke called them both over from the door of his office. Rey didn’t notice that the studio was nearly empty with only another two students waiting for their rides. But she saw Poe hug and kiss Finn as he left the studio, and walked to the door that Luke held open.

 

“What does he want?” Rey asked curiously.

 

She turned to look at Ben who was grinning devilishly. Before she could comment on his face he said, “Come, you’re going to have so much fun.”

 

***

 

“Ben...there’s two of you.” Rey giggled as she looked at Ben in front of her.

 

Luke, Poe, Ben, and Rey all sat in a circle, smoke floating around them as it filled the office.

 

“No way, I see hundreds of you...Heheh.” Ben grinned.

 

“Man, I am so in love… I wonder if he loves me…” Poe said for moment, then giggled.

 

“If there’s one thing yoga has taught me...Is that i’d marry it in a heartbeat.” Luke laughed.

 

“Hahahahahah hi Reys.” Ben swayed his head to look at the tiny heads of Rey in his peripheral.

 

“Luke man, I’ve been with you long enough to know that I’d be your best man. Hell, i’d throw you a bachelor party! Imagine that!” Poe laugh.

 

“Am I invited?” Rey asked, still focused on Ben’s double head.

 

“You know what Rey you can be the second best man, with Poe.” Luke giggled.

 

“I can feel all the molecules in my body,” Ben closed his eyes, and raised his eyebrows, “one..two...three..”

 

“Man, love is in the air. I love Finn, Ben loves Rey, Luke loves yoga. Summer of love.” Poe smiled dreamily.

 

“What?” Ben and Luke said.

 

Then Rey started laughing hysterically. “Ben! Your faces are all red. Like tomatoes!” She roared from laughter.

 

“Dammit, I lost count,” Ben closed his eyes again, “one...two..three...four. I feel it!” Ben laughed.

 

Soon, they all howled with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to write the circle scene for the longest time. It’s too short though, I’ll see what I can do next chapter. >:)


	8. Green-Eyed Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good gosh. I am so sorry for this super slow update. To be honest, this fic is is kind of challenging to write because of the many faults it has (from how I see it) and I tend to get the motivation to write something is if I know if I'm going to have fun with it. Don't get me wrong, this story is super fun, but the amount of plot holes and flaws it has, it kinda makes me want to rewrite it all. Which I have considered but trust me, that would take so long.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay for the few of you who actually read my story. It wasn't intentional. Btw, you guys should check out my other pic i'm working on. It's called "I Feel Infinite." It's based on the book and the movie "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower." And in my opinion, I think its great.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a tad bit short. I have the other half written I just need to proof read it. It will be up in a few days. Thanks for your understanding! 
> 
> Green-Eyed Lady- Sugarloaf

Never in her life, has she been so relaxed and carefree. The majority of her life was spent in an awakening, never being fully rested because she believed that was when you were the most vulnerable. Especially in Plutt’s place. Especially his.

She never called it home anyway. A home was a foreign thing in her book. And to be honest, Rey though that she will never get to have a home. The little voice in her head told her so. Poisoning her thoughts and making her believe that she ended up with the life she has for a reason. So she never really focused on her dreams and what she wished for because she simply didn’t have time for it. She had to worry when her next meal was or if she could survive another day in the hell hole.

But right now, she’s too fucking high to dwell on her thoughts when she drinks from the water bottle Luke brought for yoga.

And it’s the best damn water she’s ever had.

“Holy shit guys… this is the best water in the universe.” She thinks out loud.

“Oh my god let me have a drink,” Poe says as he tries to reach for the bottle.

“I remember my first time,” Luke starts, “I was nineteen years old. And for some reason I forget- I was in a basement party with a bunch of people I didn’t know, then suddenly, a joint was in my face and before I knew it, I was having the greatest time of my life. This beauty never gets old. Like me hehe.”

“Uncle, I’m even sure that the cavemen didn’t like you. That’s how old you are.” Ben says lazily. He glances at Luke then sets his eyes across from him where Rey sits. She’s having a hard time dodging the hands of Poe reaching for the water bottle he wanted to drink.

“I swear to god Rey if you don’t give me- Haha!” Then Poe quickly drowns the water until it finishes, keeping his free hand on Rey’s forehead so she won’t leap on him.

What the hell? They’re acting like siblings! They’ve only just met!

Ben rolls his eyes at them. But his annoyance is put to a stop when he thinks about water. Is water wet? Or dry?

Then he’s uncontrollably laughing, which surprises the group until they all join in.

***

They stayed in Luke’s office until they sobered up to leave to Dameron’s. And honestly, Rey cannot wait to see her new friend’s house. The circle really helped their relationship, Rey could tell. And she wouldn’t mind trying again.

Anyway, on the way there, she suddenly really needs to pee.

So when they get to Poe’s apartment-which wow, it is really nice- she has to restrain to do the pee dance so she doesn’t look like a moron. Poe, bless him, showed her the way to his bathroom. 

She’ll look at the apartment later, her bladder is about to explode.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, she ended up in a quiet hall with a few frames hanging methodically over the walls. She almost missed one that looked fairly new, which had Finn and Poe posing in front of the Golden Gate bridge. And she realized that it was the same area where she and Ben were a few days ago. She smiled sweetly at the memory before turning and joining the others in the kitchen.

***

Last time Ben saw Poe he was living with his parents. He was acutely surprised by the state of his appropriate sized apartment. Many nights spent sleeping over his old room in his parents’ house, he merely expected a grimy place. Located on the second floor, the off-white walls were occasionally covered in some type of decorative painting and Ben can’t help but think that it might have been Finn’s doing. There was even a welcome mat on both sides of the entrance door. 

Judging on the way Luke hadn’t second glanced the decor as Ben had, he’d already been here. 

And it was a pleasant surprise that Finn was in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove with pots boiling. Ben greeted him again and turned back to face the living room.

If Ben thought the hallway to the kitchen was embellishing, he was sorely wrong for the rest of the living space.

Overall, it looked retro and groovy, If Ben could describe it correctly. The carpet was large and maroon with a swirl pattern splayed throughout the seemingly velvety fabric. There was a total of three chairs placed adjacent on opposite corners of the modest room. Two were single chairs, both yellow and had orange stuffed pillows sitting comfortably against it. The last couch was long and orange, supported with yellow pillows. And it looked genuinely comfortable to snooze on. Right in the center of the room was an oval-shaped coffee table with a stack of magazines and orange patterned coasters. 

Next to the couch was a dark, contrasting side table with a soft green lamp illuminating the warm colors the room was ostensibly giving off. Laying on top of an orange book of some sort, was a green framed picture of Finn, Poe, and what Ben could only assume were their families. A soft reminder of how their relatives loved and respected for who they are, and who they wanted to love. Ben moved closer to inspect the faces of the happy family, and it could be easily made out by their faces how elated they were with the relationship of Finn and Poe. Ben wished he could relate to the feeling of being accepted, not in terms of sexuality, but in the things he wants or chooses to do. Just simply an acknowledgment of pride in him by his parents probably would have him somewhere else but here.

So Ben wondered what life would be like if his parents actually showed some type of love for him. Would they be the typical cheesy American family they showed in TV? Or would they have their quirks, and differences that made them dysfunctional but they loved and accepted each other no matter what?

A swarm of anger swirled through him for his parents. Surely it couldn’t be hard to just smile at your own child. Not even an acknow-

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft and tender hand that wrapped around his sudden clenched fist. Either it was the feeling or the sight of her that made him relax instantly. He didn’t know and didn’t care and welcomed the warm smile that stretched on Rey’s lovely face. Her piercing green eyes staring up at him that made his breath catch.

“Hey, you alright?”

Her sweet voice was like a song to his ears. “Just fine.”

He couldn’t stare any longer at her face because she turned to Poe who had spoken to her.

“You found the bathroom okay, Rey? 

She looked at him and nodded. “Yes, thank you. Your place sure is lovely.”

“I know, I know, Luke’s is probably much more unbearable now that you’ve seen mi casa now huh?”

Luke who had made himself comfortable on the couch, scoffed at the comment.

They all laughed at Poe’s banter, ignoring the giving stares the subject of the joke was shooting them.

After a moment, Poe asked them to make themselves comfortable and asked if they wanted anything to drink, while Ben and Rey respectfully declined, Luke didn’t hold back. 

“Any juices?”

“Uh… I’ll see if we have something. Hold tight.” Poe said.

Luke merely nodded and reached for a magazine on the coffee table. Ben almost giggled the way Luke’s foot was wagging on his knee, he just had to ask.

“Uncle Luke, why are you so...content?”

Luke then moved his eyes to his eye and raised one brow, “Whatever do you mean kid?”

“You just seem so gleeful.”

“Eh, I just like Finn and Poe. They’re the best at the sessions, and they just so happen to be gay.”

Rey giggled next to Ben on the couch. She too was amused by Luke’s demeanor.

Poe then came into the room and handed a beaming Luke a glass of a greenish liquid.  
“You’re lucky we had some green milk left. I was afraid Finn drank it all.”

Ben grimaced at the way Luke had almost chugged the drink and even splashing some on his beard.

“Poe, you like that?” Ben asked.

“I don’t drink it as much as Luke and Finn do. But I like it.” Poe shrugged and sat down on one of the yellow seats.

Luke swallowed and set the glass on a coaster and sighed. “I swear, I keep forgetting to pick some up at the grocery, my mind is too old sometimes.”

“I should really write it for you this time.” Poe inquired.

“Gah! I’ll be fine. I’ll totally remember this time buddy.” Luke waved it off and settled in a comfortable position once more.

“Right, okay.” Poe side-eyed him.

Ben, wanting to change the subject, asked the question he’d been aching to hear the answer of ever since he noticed him with Finn.

“So Poe, mind my bluntness, but how did…”

“I become gay?”

Ben merely nodded and flushed with embarrassment. 

Poe chuckled, “It’s fine buddy. At the time I met Finn, I was already questioning my sexuality. But when I saw the hopeless hottie walk into the studio, I knew I was fucked. I guess sometimes, it just takes a certain sight to exactly confirm something you’ve been confused about. I don’t know if that makes sense, but that’s how it felt.”

“No, I-I actually understand what you’re saying…” Ben glanced at Rey before facing Poe again. He thought he actually saw Rey blush a little.

If Poe noticed at the little moment, he didn’t show it. “Oh, that’s cool. Well yeah, after we talked for several weeks, he surprised me by asking me out and now we’re almost at our two year anniversary.” Poe said dreamily.

Then came in Finn, saying that the dinner was ready. Ben saw the way Poe smiled up at Finn with such life that it was so clear how exactly Poe saw Finn.

And whatever confusion he had with Poe and how he changed exponentially, he wasn’t anymore. And he didn’t mind it.

Not with Rey by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERY KUDO AND COMMENT IS INTENSELY APPRECIATED. Y'all, I literally dance when I get a kudo or comment or like even a view. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS. <3


	9. Overs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overs- Simon & Garfunkel

Really, Rey shouldn’t have been surprised by the way the dining room looked.

But she spent most of her life in dull, wooden, colorless walls that only brought fear when she’d see those horrid feet shadows from behind her door. She really didn’t have an excuse.

A long mahogany table stood smack dab in the middle of the average sized room. And six matching chairs spread about. One in the back, four in the middle, and one across the far chair. And on the table, was the food that Finn had cooked. But she was surprised she saw a plate of golden cooked chicken.

Finn must’ve seen the confusion in her face because he said, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to try some vegetable paella.”

“Huh?”

Finn chuckled and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Poe insisted that Luke sat in the front and he obliged while Ben and Rey sat across the hosts of the dinner.

“You can try some of you want, Rey.” Finn said while serving Luke and Poe and himself the vegan dish.

“Trust me, kid. It is seriously the best thing ever.” Luke swooned as he eagerly picked his fork to dive into the plate.

The all too familiar feeling of starvation didn’t have a chance to stop Rey from declining the vegan dish. It’s almost like committing a sin if Rey ever declined to try a new piece of food.

And oh my god...she had to contain a moan from how exotic this dish felt on her tongue. The smoky rice and colorful veggies made her mouth water even while chewing it.

“This is so fucking good...” Rey muttered as she admired the piece on her fork.

She could hear everyone chuckle faintly in the background because she was so entranced by the stupid little vegan dish.

She really tried to contain herself throughout the dinner. Every bite of the paella was heaven, but she felt so warm and a part of color around Poe, Finn, Luke, and Ben.

***

Ben was really going to die. He was really really going to die.

The food was undoubtedly very good at dinner, but alas, he couldn’t get himself to calm down every time he would glance or hear a single peep from Rey as she ate the stupid vegan dish that Finn had made.

The chicken stayed untouched and sure he had a few bites of the paella, but if he continued putting things in his mouth, he would 100% choke to death.

It got so intense he had to excuse himself to the bathroom to splash ice cold water on his face. His face felt like he had just eaten an atomic fireball. He managed calmed himself down in about five minutes and returned to the table.

Thankfully, Rey had finished her plate and Poe and picked up their plates and the food and switched it with Candyland. Ben had to suppress an eye roll.

Once everyone returned to their seats, Finn started to explain to Rey about the board game. “So, Rey, it’s pretty simple to play. The first person to reach the candy castle first is the winner. You can go first. Pick a character.” Finn gestured to the little pawn people on the table. Ben saw that she ironically picked yellow and placed it on the start block.

“Good,” Finn continued, “now, draw a card from the deck and move your character where your card tells you to move. The cards have colors and whatever color you get, you move to that color space.”

Rey drew a card and got two yellow squares.

“Now, when you get two colors you have to go to the second color space.”Finn explained.

“Oh, okay.” Rey moved her character to the second yellow space.

And thus, began many rounds of candy land. Poe won three out of the five rounds they did, with Rey and Luke winning once. Ben couldn’t care at all. He was just happy to see Rey so glee when she won.

They said their goodbyes and promised that they’d see each other the next day at yoga class, and it hit Ben that for once he actually had fun at a dinner. Dinners with his parents were cold. No matter how hot the dish his mother made for her husband and son. The air was uncomfortable that Ben could never finish what was on his plate. Neither could his parents. Sure that had been times where he would talk so animatedly with his parents about his day. But those were his very early days. Days where he’d rather reminisce about.

Then there were their famous barbecues with shared stories from his relatives past. Stories that were like mantras in his head and he could recite for hours. That’s how much he attended the stupid gatherings. The air was so vivid that he could still smell the scent of grilled hamburgers and hotdogs. The way the grass was always wet, and Chewie would always manage to steal a sausage from the grill when Han wasn’t looking. Those were times where it made Ben wonder what had gone wrong. What had changed?

The answer was always him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, weird ending there but it had to be done.
> 
> Not a rock and roll song today guys. Not apologizing because Simon & Garfunkel are really one of my favorite duo artists and I feel that this song just really fit the mood of this chapter.
> 
> But what's a chapter without Rey teasing poor Benji? Lmao
> 
> Ps, I'm not vegan but my sister is and she had us over for dinner the other day and I had a vegetable paella. Let me tell you...I stole all the left overs for myself. Of course my sister called and asked where it went, but I just acted like I was surprised. I'm pretty sure she knew where it went. Okay enough of my personal life...

**Author's Note:**

> :) Check me on Twitter because I finally made one  
> https://twitter.com/Lethologicaa2


End file.
